U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,146 (DiMascio et al.) discloses an adjustable bracket for mounting a jamb to an adjacent framing member. The device includes at least one L-shaped member which is secured to the back of the jamb and to the surrounding frame. A second L-shaped member slides within the first, and is nailed to the surrounding frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,784 (Allen) discloses an adjustable device for anchoring door jambs of various sizes. The device includes a pair of overlapping L-shaped planar members in sliding engagement with each other. The overlapping members are retained by one or frame members (positioned perpendicular to the planar members), with each bracket having a lip formed along an outer edge thereof. of a horizontal portion to provide a slot for use in retaining the overlapping members.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,883 (Cederberg et al.) discloses a door jamb that consists of three elements: a pair of tubular side jambs and a tubular head jamb, Each element has an outer low maintenance element, an inner structural element, and an intermediate element for receiving a portion of each of the outer and inner elements to secure the same together. The three elements can be secured in a variety of positions to provide a desired depth of the door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,603 (Darnell) discloses a bracket set consisting of three pieces, including two L-shaped fixed brackets and an intumescent strip (or sheet) between the L-shaped brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,208 (Quintile et al.) discloses a frame member fastening device, which is combined with another identical frame member fastening device to form a fastening device assembly for use with frame members of different internal widths. The two devices are interlocked in an opposed, base-to-base assembly configuration.
WO9729267 (Howlett) discloses a frame member fastening device, which is combined with another identical frame member fastening device to form a fastening device assembly for use with frame members of different internal widths. The two devices are interlocked in an opposed, base-to-base assembly configuration.